This is an application for the renewal of an institutional training grant in Age-Related Cognitive Disorders, first funded by NIA in 2007. The imperative to find better treatments for age-related cognitive and neuropsychiatric diseases requires individuals who are trained in state-of-the-art approaches to these disorders, with a focus on integration and communication across disciplines. To accomplish this, a multidisciplinary program has been developed with four special emphasis areas: (1) Clinical Studies of Age-Related Cognitive and Neuropsychiatric Disorders; (2) Population Studies of Aging and Age-Related Cognitive and Neuropsychiatric Disorders; (3) Imaging Studies of Aging and Age-Related Cognitive and Neuropsychiatric Disorders; and (4) Animal Models of Aging and Neurodegeneration. Both pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees are included in the program. A core curriculum is expected of pre-doctoral trainees, with a customized curriculum for post-doctoral trainees. There are 23 participating faculty, drawn from the Departments of Neurology, Psychiatry, Mental Health, Psychology, Radiology, Biostatistics and Geriatrics at Johns Hopkins University. These departments span the School of Medicine, the School of Public Health and the School of Arts and Sciences. In addition, the Division of Geriatrics at Howard University serves as a cooperating site. This framework has allowed us to recruit high-quality trainees. Though in existence for only 4 years, trainees are diverse, have been highly productive, and graduates are in excellent positions at respected institutions. We are therefore requesting to maintain the current level of support (3 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral positions) for the next funding cycle. We believe this program addresses a critical need for training in the area of age-related cognitive and neuropsychiatric disorders, which will ultimately benefit the growing number of older persons who suffer from these conditions.